vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Katherine
The relationship between Elijah and Katherine Pierce was once sweet and friendly up to the point where she betrayed him for her own freedom. England 1492 Elijah had fallen in love with Katherine and had to find a way for her so she didn't have to be sacrificed. Klaus didn't care saying, "She's human, her life means nothing". Klaus believed that Elijah was the one who helped Katherine flee. He promised Klaus he would help him search for her. Elijah still wanted to kill Katherine but for his own reasons. So far his only reason seems to come from feeling betrayed when he found a way to save Katherine from Klaus, but she took matters into her own hands and turned herself into a vampire. It is unknown if he still loves her, but it is known that he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice, which means that he might feel something for Elena but won't admit. Another possibility is that he doesn't want lose his only chance to destroy Klaus. Season Two In the modern day, Katerina, now known as "Katherine Pierce", was imprisoned in a tomb by and Stefan Salvatore, and a witch named Bonnie Bennett. Stefan ended up trapped with her, and his girlfriend Elena Gilbert (the next Petrova doppelgänger) struck up a deal with Elijah that she would comply with him if he freed Stefan. Elijah got his warlocks to do the job and compelled Katherine to remain in the tomb though the spell had been removed. However, upon Elijah's temporary death, she was able to leave. She decided to help the brothers with Elena and Klaus. Elijah's warlocks, Luka and Jonas Martin, tried to free Elijah from his "death" by removing the blade with white ash wood from his body. Katherine saw the dagger being removed and tried with her best efforts to keep it in Elijah's body. Luka died in the attempt. Elijah was later freed by Elena and Katherine was captured by Klaus. When Elijah betrayed Elena and the Salvatores so his brother could reunite him with his family, he was betrayed by Klaus and stabbed with another blade with white ash. Katherine witnessed Elijah's fall. Quotes :Katherine: Elijah. :Elijah: Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened. :-- By the Light of the Moon ---- :Katherine: (sees Elijah staring) Hello. :Elijah: Forgive me. You remind me of someone. :Trevor: Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah. :Katherine: A pleasure, my Lord. :Elijah: The pleasure is mine, (kisses Katherine's hand) Katerina. :-- Klaus ---- :Katherine: You have to chase me! (He runs after her but stops. She laughs) You're meant to catch me. :Elijah: But if I catch you, the game will be over. :Katherine: Thank you for entertaining me. :Elijah: You seemed lonely inside, so I took pity on you.thumb|300px|right :(She sits down) '' :'''Katherine: Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night. :Elijah: Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own. :Katherine: He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose... :Elijah: And yet... :Katherine: I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all. :Elijah: Many a union has been built on much less. :Katherine: Is it wrong to want more? :(He sits down with her) '' :'''Elijah: Did you have more with Trevor? :Katherine: Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree? :Elijah: I do not believe in love, Katerina. :Katherine: That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live? :-- Klaus ---- :Elena: You cared about her, didn't you? :Elijah: It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again. :-- Klaus Gallery Tumblr lk2my4ibIt1qfmfmko1 500.gif Tumblr lk310yw1lP1qiipmjo1 500.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922097-500-600.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922111-650-295.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922121-650-290.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922129-650-325.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922147-650-365.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953438-500-495.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953444-500-585.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953456-500-230.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21005884-300-300.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21014819-500-429.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281234-500-282.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281314-500-230.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281402-500-250.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21290486-500-233.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21290689-500-230.gif ElijahxKaterina-Fanart-elijah-and-katherine-21301198-500-482.png ElijahxKaterina-Fanart-elijah-and-katherine-21301201-500-600.jpg Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302928-500-208.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302933-320-174.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302940-500-211.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302944-500-282.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302950-500-212.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302963-500-244.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302965-500-506.png Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302967-500-600.jpg Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302969-500-667.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21316026-500-236.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21316229-500-281.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21316391-500-510.png Elijah-Katherine-in-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21057737-261-143.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921989-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921985-444-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921982-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921980-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921976-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921974-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921971-500-333.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20921967-560-418.jpg ElijahandKatherine.jpg kelijah-elijah-and-katherine-21981533-908-504.jpg Elijah-Katherine-3-elijah-and-katherine-21890555-500-500.png Elijah-Katherine-3-elijah-and-katherine-21890568-500-600.png kelijah-elijah-and-katherine-21981545-800-600.jpg kelijah-elijah-and-katherine-23443284-900-643.png tumblr_lp4qtnkI0b1qjqlupo1_500.gif|'Katherine:' So this is your idea of romantic? Elijah: I happen to think it’s very romantic. And you liked it here once. Remember? Katherine: I remember. You chased me. tumblr_lp4fhxZFAJ1qjqlupo1_500.gif|Katherine: Is it true? Elijah: Is what true? Katherine: What Charlotte said. Elijah: Yes. I have always loved you, Katerina. tumblr_lp0i8tA52f1qbxcxno1_500.png|come back when you can… tumblr_lnxsoxxk9g1qjqlupo1_500.gif|'Katherine:' So that’s why you brought me here then? To lock me up for Klaus? Elijah: What if I just wanted you all to myself? tumblr_lnxrmj4cV71qjqlupo1_500.gif|'Elijah:' So you decided to come after all. Katherine: How could I say no to you? tumblr_lnxqi4lhzK1qjqlupo1_500.gif|'Katherine:' Why are you keeping me here? What are you going to do to me? Elijah: I promise you that we will both enjoy it. tumblr_lm1gm2Uc1l1qbxcxno1_500.png tumblr_lpbs8rEyO21qjqlupo1_500.gif|'Elijah:' Now tell me why you’re here, Katerina. Katherine: I wanted to help you. I wanted to be with you. tumblr_lpd50t30tD1r0mbd3o1_500.gif tumblr_lpn64iW3oV1qjqlupo1_500.gif tumblr_lptjh5ZCMh1r1xapko1_500.png tumblr_lq9puiP7jM1qi29s3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lqcqd4pfhh1qivndso1_500.gif tumblr_lqeju5RgPd1qknyxco1_500.png tumblr_lovz9xiDpB1qjegyvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpftaxBhiy1qjqlupo1_500.gif tumblr_lsnhf5SVfw1qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_ltshl5txiu1qb9fioo1_500.png tumblr_lt7wlpDNhS1qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_ltvk8ewyNK1r2ds3bo1_500.png tumblr_lu2kexcpp61qfk9oyo1_500.png Category:Relationships